


Things you didn't say at all

by halokit1231



Series: And I'm Your Angel [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven asks his care takers the important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you didn't say at all

Garnet didn’t talk much that was one of the first things Pearl had learned about her new guardian. She was one of those strong stoic types, you know? Her strong silent demeanor was usually very comforting but there were times when it was worrying too. Like when she was hurt but wouldn’t ask for help or when she couldn’t tell how Garnet was feeling.

But they worked through it, they always did. It was about a year or so after Garnet first became Pearl’s guardian that the question popped up. It was Steven who asked

“Are you two dating?” the question caught Pearl off guard. Her and Garnet dating? Well no technically not, they never said they were anyways. But looking on their relationship it was easy to mistake their relationship for that of a romantic one. Pearl was constantly hanging onto Garnet, Garnet was always happy to stay up with Pearl when she couldn’t sleep and sometimes they even cuddled together.

There was also the fact that they were both a lot closer to each other then most guardians and humans were. Sometimes they’d even hold hands or sneak off together for some alone time. Then there was that one time. The kiss, not the one that gave Garnet her ability to speak fluent English but the one from when Pearl thought she’d almost lost Garnet.

The time when Pearl acted uncharacteristically, in a moment of relief and passion. Pearl had kissed her without a thought and Garnet kissed her back. After that everything else just seemed to fall into place with them. So were they dating?

Garnet walked up next to Pearl and grabbed her hand. Pearl smiled up at her then answered Steven’s question.

“Yes, Steven. Yes we are.”


End file.
